The Question is Do You Want to Dance?
by erinpotter14
Summary: Harry realizes that Dumbledore isn't all he seems and goes to the one person who understands the most. Hermione. And so proceeds a year when things change, loyalties are tested, and the students at Hogwarts see dancing that they have never seen before.
1. A Changing Summer

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I'm updating from everyone who assumes I'm asleep and then I would have all the chores to do instead of writing this for you guys. Hope you enjoy and if you don't… well keep it to yourself.

As Harry looked over the park he realized how much his life had changed over the last few weeks. He had lost the closest thing to a father figure he had and at the same time he strangely felt at peace. Soon he would be leaving this place. Leaving the Dursley's. He couldn't stay here. He knew that now. He was going to leave and go to the one person who he could trust more than anyone else. The one place Dumbledore had very little strength. He was going to Hermione's.

0000000000000000000000

Harry was once again zoning out. Lying around all summer could do that to you… not that he had been lying around the whole time. No. He had been busy. Very busy. He had gotten a muggle job helping deliver beer and liquor to bars and clubs. He couldn't drive but he could certainly move the boxes. He had definitely put some muscle on thanks to his job. He had grown at least a foot.

Needless to say he could look Ron in the face without a worry. Wouldn't surprise him if he even had to look down to Ron. And his arms? Well let's just say Dudley's weight system had finally been put to use. Harry knew he looked good. His confidence had soared. Girls and even grown women were throwing looks his way. But their looks and approval was not the one he was looking for. No. Harry had come to the realization that he was in love with his best friend. Hermione. She was the reason he was going to fight this war. She was the reason he was going to win.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry busily finished up his packing shortly before his watch sounded, telling him that it was 10:00. Today was the day he was going to get out of this hellhole. Hermione was coming for him today. He grabbed a small object out of his trunk before closing it with a snap a carrying it downstairs.

He hadn't been downstairs more than a few moments when the doorbell rang. He let Dudley get it and just watched from the hall. The door swung open and there she was.

Hermione had grown up a lot this summer as well. She had gone home a schoolgirl and come back a woman in every way. Her hair had grown out and had some honey colored highlights in it. Her eyes were a melting chocolate that just amazed Harry. In the sun her tan face made her look like a model or some type of Greek goddess. Harry knew she was beautiful before but now she was… well certainly out of his league!! But before he could finish his assessment of his friend she turned her eyes on him and he got lost.

"Can I help you?" Dudley said trying to be smooth.

"Actually I'm looking for harry and there he is so if you don't mind I will just collect him and be on my way," she replied politely.

"Him? Why would you want the freak?" Dudley responded with contempt.

That was most definitely the wrong thing to say to Hermione. She got close up to Dudley's face and muttered a few lines under her breath and he went running to the front room. She stepped in, closed the door and turned to smile at Harry… think, Harry, think man…. What did she just say?

"Hi harry!!" she greeted brightly, "Harry?"

"Hey Mione! Sorry I zoned out there…" Harry's mouth finally seemed to catch up to his brain, "Had a good summer so far?"

"Oh yes," she replied happily. "My parents have been so happy since I told them I was going to be staying the entire summer. Why didn't you want to go the burrow this year anyways?"

"Just didn't want to deal with Ron and Ginny being in my face and Mrs. Weasley trying to marry me to her daughter," he told her laughingly even though he knew it wasn't really that funny.

"Why Harry… I thought I was the only one that noticed all those horribly put together schemes," she joked right back and with that she added a wink.

She knew that Harry had been picking up on the fact that for the last couple of summers he had always been paired with Ginny for the daily chores.

It had actually gotten to the point where him and Hermione were kept apart all day which was hard as the two were very close friends and they felt like they were being treated very unfairly. Plus Ron had gotten it into his head that Hermione and him were supposed to be snogging every time they went to do some work and Hermione had needed to invent several reasons and excuses to try and keep him off but he just never seemed to take the hint.

"But silly me. My mum and dad are waiting for us to tell them it's okay to come in," she informed him breathlessly. With that she swung the door back open and signaled her parents. They came hurrying up the walk and into the house.

"Hello Harry," a woman who looked remarkably like Hermione except her hair was a little darker greeted him, "My name is Jane. This is my husband Edward. Hermione has told us so much about you. Especially all those times you have saved her."

"Well Mrs. Granger I don't know what Hermione told you but I'm pretty sure she has saved me plenty of times as well," Harry answered her back while shooting Hermione a look. She knew he was put off by the fact she hadn't even mentioned the times she had saved him.

"Please dear. You're the first of Hermione's friends that we have met and your not to call me Mrs. Granger again. I think Jane will do fine thank you," Jane nicely reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh what am I going to do with you? I can already tell you are going to be one of those horrible, polite good boys that I wish my daughter would marry, aren't you?" she joked with him.

"Yes ma'am I believe I am…although you would definitely not have to push me to marry your daughter. I would do it in a heart beat," harry answered truthfully.

"That's it. Hermione you're marrying this boy tomorrow," Jane said. Then she caught sight of her husbands face and couldn't control the laughter.

Harry caught the look and figured it was either now or never.

"Hello sir. It is very nice to finally meet you. Hermione has always talked very highly of you," Harry greeted the tall foreboding man who seemed to be struggling with whether he should strangle Harry or shake his hand. Harry was seriously hoping for the handshake.

"Hello Harry," the Edward said as he shook his hand, "There is no need for that sir stuff. Your not in any trouble…yet." This last bit was added as an after thought but it still carried the threat well.

"Oh Edward. Stop it. You will scare the poor boy away before we even get him home," Jane admonished her husband, "Now where are your relatives Harry? I'm sure they have a few questions for us about your stay and things."

Harry shot a glance at Hermione. He was wondering if she had told her parents anything about his Aunt and Uncle. She saw his glance and shook her head. She knew what his questioning glance had been.

"Um ma'a- Jane," Harry began but he changed when she started to give him a look, " My family really doesn't care. We can just leave."

"Nonsense Harry. I'm sure your family cares. They would probably be very worried if they found out you had just left without a goodbye. Now I must insist I have a few words with them," Jane told him.

Sharing another glance with Hermione, who nodded, he led them silently down the entry hall into the front room. His aunt and uncle were on the couch while Dudley was sprawled out on the floor with his hand held video game in his face.

"Hello. My name is Jane Granger. This is my husband Edward. I'm sure you have heard about Hermione from Harry. They go to school together. I don't know if harry has mentioned this but we would like to have him for the rest of this summer. I know today is his birthday but it's the most convenient time to pick him up. I'm sorry if you had plans," Jane said as politely as she could.

"Are you a freak too?" his uncle asked.

Harry didn't care if they called him a freak but they were not going to insult a nice woman lie that.

"No she isn't a freak as you so politely put it. However she is a very wealthy business owner in the muggle world so maybe you should shoe just a little bit of respect. Goodbye and I will see you next summer," Harry was quite angry. Not from the fact that they seemed to forget his birthday or they insulted Jane- although that did piss him off-but because he was so embarrassed by the fact he didn't have a family like normal kids.

With that said he grabbed his trunk and Hermione and him proceeded to lead the way to the car. After his stuff was arranged in the boot the car set off for the long drive home. As soon as he left the protective circle a phoenix in a school in the middle of Scotland let loose a trill and dropped a gold tipped feather on an old man's desk.

The man in the half moon spectacles picked up the feather and asked a question aloud that nobody could answer.

"Oh Harry… Where have you gone now?"

With that being said Dumbledore turned back to Fawkes and spoke, "It is time. Gather the Order. Inform them we have a dire situation. Harry has gone missing."

With a flash of fire the phoenix was gone. The old man took a seat behind the desk and twirled the feather around. Pondering on how he could use this event to his advantage this time.


	2. Fire Fight in Diagon Alley

Harry was amazed. When he had originally told Hermione that he didn't want to stay at the Dursleys or the Weasleys, he hadn't realized that she would obviously ask her parents if he could spend the rest of the summer with her at her home. He had assumed when she had agreed to give him a ride to London. He just thought they would drop him off and call it a day. But that was definitely not what was happening here. They had pulled up in front of a large house in a suburb right on the outskirts of London. It was a beautiful home and as the garage door closed and the lights were flicked on Harry could see the Granger's dentistry was going well. They had a beautiful set of cars.

As he was drooling over the beautiful firefighter red mustang Edward came up behind him and coughed.

"Beautiful isn't she? Had her brought back over from America when Hermione was about seven. I bought her in bad shape but replaced her with all original parts. I have had to pay quite a bit for those parts to be shipped but I got them. Had to go to school to learn to paint but it was certainly worth it. Especially during the summer to take drives in this baby and have everybody drool…" he said as he ran his hand down her smooth contours, " So Harry; do you like cars?"

"Well sir to be honest I really didn't get into until I got a job this summer and the men I worked with were fanatics. I guess it just becomes an obsession. I'm not that bad…" Harry replied, "Yet that is."

Edward roared with laughter and turned to Hermione and Jane who had been watching the two with something bordering on apprehension.

"Well girls, I think Harry and I here will be fine okay? So… dear you can put the knives back in the cupboard and Harry can have the room next to Hermione instead of the one next to ours. Sound good to everybody?" he asked.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Hermione rushed forward to give her dad a big hug and kiss. Then she turned to Harry and asked him, "You have a job?"

"Yes. Well I did before I told them I had to stop because I'm staying the rest of my summer with you and I don't want my summer to be wasted working when I could be spending time with you. Besides, we both know that I don't really need to work and the only really reason I was working was to get away from the Dursleys during the day," Harry told her.

With that everybody unloaded the car and tramped inside. The inside was even more amazing than the front. They had stepped into a beautiful kitchen done in a pale yellow and soft green. It was spacious and light and just looked so beautiful. Harry felt he could actually enjoy cooking in this kitchen. From there Edward led the way to a back staircase and took them up to the second level where there were two guest bedrooms and a bath connecting the two. But they kept climbing and the got to the third level and this was where Hermione and now Harry's room was. They dropped his tuff on the inside of the door as he checked it out. It was a nice room a pale blue with sail boats along the edge and white furniture. It had it's own bathroom and small sitting area with a pretty white chair and a small white couch. A walk-in closet completed the room and Harry turned around and once again thanked the grangers for their generosity. This level also contained Hermione's old playroom that was now a small but quaint library. The adults left harry to get unpacked and told them that lunch would be late. And –finally! - They were gone.

"So… Do you want a complete tour of the house?" Hermione asked.

"That would be great 'Mione," Harry answered.

So she led him to her playroom and showed him her books. Then it was upstairs to show him her parents' rooms (they had their own sitting room, a huge closet, a massive bathroom and then their actual bedroom). Then they began their way downstairs. On the second floor they peeked at the guest rooms and saw they weren't anything special, they stopped by the much larger library, which also contained her parents home office. From there they headed down to the first floor and they checked out the front sitting room which was only used for formal visits or business that her parents wanted to conduct outside of their office. They wound their way downstairs to the den, which housed an extra large screen where they could play movies and video games on top of watching regular television and into a smaller room that served as a laundry room.

"Wow Hermione your house incredible! The Dursleys have the biggest in the neighborhood and your house blows them away. Thank you for letting me stay. I honestly thought that I would be renting a room from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron the rest of the holiday," Harry exclaimed as they walked back up the stairs.

"Oh Harry my parents love you. Even if I hadn't asked before hand after they saw how your relatives behaved they would have insisted that you stay. Besides I think Daddy is determined to keep you in his sights. He thinks you may take advantage of me," Hermione admitted with a blush.

Harry looked at her sharply before her grabbed her hand and turned her, pushing her back against the wall. His nose inches from hers he asked, "Do you think I may take advantage of you Hermione?"

"I…I …I was h-h-hoping y-you w-w-would," she stuttered from the intense look in his eyes.

"Really now," he said with a flashy grin, "SO if I kissed you now you wouldn't be opposed to it would you?"

"Not at all Mr. Potter," Hermione said this time without the stuttering. Her Gryffindor courage was returning.

And so he did. He kissed her thoroughly. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, caressing it, asking her permission which she most willingly gave. As his tongue slipped past her barely parted lips her breath caught and she couldn't breathe. She had never been kissed like this. Harry caressed her mouth like she was breakable. He grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently on it. Without even thinking she grabbed his face and brought him away before seconds later crashing her face back to his. She took his lip and sucked in which elicited a hungry moan from him that sent tremors through her body. She, Hermione the little bookworm had made Harry, the greatest man ever in her opinion, sound like _that_.

As they came up for air they heard a mild coughing noise from behind them. It was Jane. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that you can breathe again I suggest you guys fix your clothes and hair and make yourselves presentable for dinner. Your father will be watching Hermione dear, so be careful," she warned them and turned to make her way back to the dinging room.

"Merlin Hermione, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble. I guess I just got carried away," Harry admitted truthfully.

"Harry that is quite alright. I'm not in trouble. Mum has known I liked you for a while. She was sure that it would happen this summer anyways. Or at least at school. As for Daddy… well we just have to break it to him slowly. He sees it he just doesn't wan to admit that his only daughter is finally growing up and might actually have a boy like her in return," Hermione explained.

With that said they slowly made their way through the kitchen to the dining room. As they took their seats Edward looked at them funnily and then shrugged it off and passed the chicken. Soon the conversation was flowing. However it soon took a turn Harry had been dreading. Voldemort.

"So Harry. Hermione tells us this mad nutter is after you specifically. Why is that?" Hermione's dad asked.

"Well it has a lot to do with a prophecy that was made shortly before I was born about my mum and dad," Harry took a deep breath and began to explain his life, "You see it says that the only one who can beat him has to be born at the end of July and that year there were only two babies born at that time. Both of them were fits for the prophecy seeing as how our parents had both gotten away from Voldemort three times. It was friend of mine named Neville Longbottom or myself. Now the only way we could know for sure was if Voldemort marked them. Which he did. The night my parents died I received a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on my forehead and Neville wasn't harmed. At least by Voldemort."

"So your telling me that your world is going to let a fifteen year old boy deal with a fully grown terrorist? Why that's absolutely ridiculous! Why I have half a mind to write a very nasty letter to your headmaster for telling you this," Jane seemed to be very upset by this news. However, Edward was watching Harry. As the grown man watched the teen Harry was watching Hermione's face. He had not yet told her the specifics of the prophecy and he was worried about her reaction. She tended to take things a little to far.

"Harry James Potter! You have five seconds to excuse yourself from this table and get up to your room so I can yell at you properly without embarrassing you in front of my parents," Hermione yelled. She didn't even have to wait five seconds as Harry was up and gone before she even got the rest of her words out. Her parents chuckled under their breath at seeing the boy jump and do exactly as she said without hesitation. It was like they had been married for years. However they quieted themselves when they saw that their daughters gaze had turned to them and she stood up politely and addressed them calmly.

"Mother, Father," she said nodding to each of them, "May I go be excused from the table please?"

"Of course dear," her mother answered with the hint of a smirk, "Don't hurt him too much. I will leave your plates in the oven I'm sure your going to be hungry after the tongue lashing your going to give him."

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

As soon as she was excused Hermione made her way upstairs figuring out the best way to kill the boy in the room above her without actually killing him. But then it came to her. Laughing she entered his room and smiled brightly at him.

"Harry you know I'm mad for a reason right?" she asked, "You never told me the entire prophecy. I never knew that it was that intense and yet here you are walking around as if nothing is wrong. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione it is my burden to bear and I don't need to share it with anyone else. I don't want anyone else to suffer trying to help me out," he told her.

"But Harry when are you going to learn that I am here for a reason. I have always been here for you. Always…"she whispered as the tears began to fall.

"Oh 'Mione… I know. You have always been the one,'' he assured her as he wrapped her up into his robes and pulled her against his chest and held her until her tears had subsided.

The next morning Harry was awoken by a sound knocking on his door.

"Wake up sleepy head. We are going shopping today!" Jane called through his door.

Harry groaned and thought that this day has officially started off wrong. But he gathered his stuff and trudged into his bathroom to get ready for hell.

000000000000000000

As the ladies showed him into his fourth store of the day Harry began to see that this was a downright intervention on his part. Jane had gone crazy buying everything for him. She had been appalled at the state of his wardrobe. After he told her they were all just hand-me-downs she nearly cried. He had finally got her to allow him to finance this excursion and since he seemed to feel like money wasn't a problem so she kept on spending. Harry insisted she and Hermione get things as well so everybody was coming home with a new wardrobe. Even though he was working nobody forgot Edward and he cam into possession of several shirts and new shoes.

Now as it was they had just bought Hermione and her mum about one of every shoe in the store and Harry about half of that harry needed to go into Diagon alley to pick up a few things. Jane was fine so they tramped off to the Leaky Cauldron, slipped by Tom the Barkeep and entered their world.

As the trio made their way down the Alley peoples heads turned like they always do when the Boy-Who-Lived was in sight. However this time their eyes were drawn not only to the legend but also to the girl who had apparently captured his heart.

"So Harry. Where to?" Jane asked him.

"It's just around this bend here," and he pointed, "Yes. There it is."

And they entered a little unnamed shop that was full of cluttered merchandise.

"Can I help you?" a voice sounded from the back, "I will be right there."

"Thank you," Harry called back.

The shop owner came out of the back and made his way over to them.

"How can I help you…kids today?" the owner asked rather impolitely. He evidently didn't see much profit in this ragtag group.

"I'm in need of a book it is rumored you possess. A book that helps turn muggle things magical," Harry started, "I also have another larger purchase to make. One that I think you will find most interesting."

"Sir?" the owner asked.

"I need two trunks. Both need to have a regular wardrobe charm to hang my clothes. There is a lot so make sure they are spacious. There also needs to be other compartments. The first should contain a large flat; listen carefully. It needs to be two bedrooms complete with bathrooms, a kitchen, front room, dining room, and an office. Finally the second compartment should be a fully accessible library. I want these trunks to have every spell put on them. I want every protection charm and security spell put on these things. I want them virtually indestructible," Harry specified.

"Sir…trunks made to these specifications will be very pricey…" the man started but an irritated Harry cut him off.

"I am Harry Potter, heir to the most noble houses of Potter, Peverell and Black. Money isn't an issue now or will it ever be. I want them done in a week and they will be done. The book I will take now," Harry said in a tone only Malfoy would use.

With that Harry paid the man for the book and left the shop. But their day wasn't quite over.

On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione needed to stop by the bookstore so they made a little side trip. As Hermione started off down the aisle with her mother trailing Harry saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and he knew exactly who it was. Malfoy. But something seemed off.

"Why hello Potter. Out for the stroll with the girlfriend?" Malfoy asked in a snotty tone.

"Not today Malfoy. I don't see any reason for us to fight anymore. I'm tired of fighting with you," Harry told him with an air of boredom.

"Finally, Potter. I thought we were going to have to have an intervention or something," Malfoy drawled.

"Excuse me Malfoy? I'm afraid I heard you agreeing with me and I'm sure that I was wrong," Harry jabbed.

"Actually Potter, no. I'm serious. My father has started to take this whole Dark Lord thing to far. I want no part of it. So I am now offering you the same thing I did almost five years ago," with that last comment Malfoy stuck his hand out and looked at Harry expectantly.

However Harry didn't take his hand or offer right away. This was just to unexpected. Why was Malfoy offering him this? Was he trying to get information to give to Voldemort? Or was he really getting tired of being a prat?

"Well Draco," Harry started and Draco noted the use of his first name, "I see no reason why we shouldn't try this again. However, I can't just start trusting you. It will take time and you will have to prove yourself."

"That's fine, Harry. And I will start now. You need to be out of here in the next fifteen minutes. Death Eaters are attacking. Hurry," Malfoy told him and then disappeared out of the door.

"Harry what was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"A change in the summer. That's all 'Mione. A change in the summer," Harry told her and then he remembered Malfoy's warning, "Hermione we have to leave now."

"Why Harry? What's wrong?" she asked as Harry took her hand and led her and Jane hurriedly through the street. He tapped on the brick to get back through the wall and started pulling them through the Leaky Cauldron's crowded room.

Finally as they got outside and reached the car where they had parked and Harry began relating what had transpired between Malfoy and him in the bookstore.

"So there is going to be an attack in the next five minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Yes so I'm going to send Dumbledore my Patronus to tell him about it and hopefully he can help," Harry said.

"I hope so Harry. I really hope so…" Hermione whispered as they pulled into traffic and away from the fire fight that was about to take place.


	3. Simply Karma

A quick note:

Umm… yeah could you guys review? I just need to know if you like the story and stuff. I would appreciate it if you didn't totally trash my fic. It's my first one that I am actually posting so if you could be a little nice please. Thanks!

Harry deposited his numerous bags and boxes on his bed. He paused and took a look around. In a few short days he had taken control of his life. He felt great. Like, finally he could actually do this. He could succeed. He could kill Voldemort. As the savior of the wizarding world mulled over his increasingly dark thoughts a flash of light and a trill of beautiful song filled his ears, interrupting his thoughts. Harry jumped up and spun around while pulling his wand out, all in a fluid much practiced movement. As he turned fully and began scanning the room he noticed a rather large scarlet bird atop his desk.

"Hello Fawkes," Harry sighed, "Come to fetch me on Dumbledore's orders?"

The great bird shook his head in what was an unmistakable no and flew to perch on Harry's shoulder, like an oversized owl. As soon as both sets of talons gripped Harry's shoulder a soft golden hued glow encompassed them both. It faded slowly back into nonexistence.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked angrily while glaring at the phoenix. He patted everything down to make sure he was okay.

_'That was a servant finally coming back to his master,' _a strong but melodious voice echoed in Harry's head.

"Fawkes? What is going on here? Why the fuck are you in my head" the irate teenager shouted.

_'It is the way we communicate master,' _Fawkes answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still angry, but not necessarily at Fawkes just at his lack of comprehension at the situation, "Please Fawkes. Explain to me what is happening here because I'm so confused."

_'Master your family has been around for a very long time,' _Fawkes began, _'Master, it would be much simpler to just show you what I mean to tell you a story I will have to repeat over and over again. May I share my memories and some others with you?'_

"That's fine Fawkes," Harry agreed, eager to understand…to have one mystery solved.

_'Very well, master,' _Fawkes said. And then his story began.

_'A very long time ago there was a man who went by the name of Godric Gryffindor. You know of him. You reside in the house that is his namesake during the school year. But, no matter. Our story begins when Godric was but a young man. As of yet with no official school to teach at. But, once again I digress. Now… Godric was a wandering type of man. He never stayed in one place very long. He traveled all over looking for special people. People he believed to possess a similar gift that he himself was graced with. Magic.'_

_' He traveled far. Any of those he encountered with this gift he taught them all he could to control it and to hide it. For there were many who feared these kind of people and they offered no mercy be it man, woman, or even child.' _Fawkes intoned as he sent Harry image after image of a tall, noble looking man with shoulder length black hair atop a large grey horse and a long broadsword at his side. Despite his noble features he was dressed quite ruggedly and as if he hadn't washed in a few days at the least. He at last turned his head and Harry saw his eyes. They flashed a startling pure gold.

_'As he was traveling one day he came across what appeared to be an entire village attempting to burn a woman alive. The young woman looked very badly beaten and as if she might have been unconscious. Godric immediately spurred his horse into a gallop and took off her way. As soon as he was close though a giant, powerful wind knocked him back. A man came stepping out from behind the fire, put out the fire with his powerful wind and a snap of his fingers. Another snap freed the girl who fell right into Godric's arms, who had rushed forward to help this man in any way he could. As he lowered her to the ground the man came hurrying over to them and bent down next to her,' _at this Fawkes paused and sent Harry an image of blonde man with dark brown eyes. He was tall and yet bulky and he seemed somewhat familiar.

'_After Godric healed her, he wrapped her tightly in his cloak and heaved her onto his horse and proceeded to climb up behind her.'_

"_Sir? I thank you very much for saving her. I would like to ask you to join me in my travels. Is there a certain direction in which you would like to head in?" Godric asked the silver haired man._

"_I will follow you, Sir," the man replied._

"_Very well. If your ready," and with that Godric set off the way he had been going before._

'_A short time later they were making camp and Godric was too curious to keep quiet any longer,' Fawkes narrated._

"_Well then good sir. What name do you call yourself?" Godric asked his companion cheerfully._

_"I go by Salazzar," the man replied with a small smile, "And you sir? By what name do you call yourself?"_

"_Godric. Godric Gryffindor," Godric replied._

"_Good now that is settled why don't you try and find some food. I will check on our ward over there," Salazzar suggested._

"_That sounds like a good plan. I will be back soon," Godric answered and started to trek into the woods._

'_As Godric made his way through the woods he focused his jumbled thoughts on the girl wrapped in his spare cloak. HE saw that she was a beauty even through all her bruises and cuts. Maybe he could convince her to continue to- his thoughts were halted by a heart-wrenching trill of pain. Godric hurried towards the painful song.'_

'_He soon came upon a clearing. There was a beautiful bird lying on the ground. It was golden in color with scarlet lining his wings. He had an arrow stuck in its breast. Godric hurried over and knelt before the bird.'_

"_Oh my. Who would do something to this beautiful bird?" Godric asked aloud while he moved to heal the bird. The bird grabbed his hand in his talons and a faint glow sparked between the connected hand and talon. _

_'Human. I am dying. Do not heal me,' the bird echoed in his head. _

"_Is there nothing I can do noble and great bird?" Godric asked. _

'_Yes. Have you a bottle?' the bird asked. Godric quickly conjured one from mid air. _

"_Yes I have one," he answered. _

'_Quickly put it by my head,' the bird told him. _

'_Godric obeyed and he watched amazed as tears flowed from the bird into the bottle until it was full.' _

'_These tears will heal anything except death. If you take a feather from my tail it will transport you to the safest place there is along with anything or anyone your touching,' the bird told him._

"_Why?" Godric asked._

'_Godric Gryffindor you are kind and helpful. You have always helped others. Also something you might not have known is that the stars have foretold your coming. You are a special person who will change the way this world that is full of magic. However your future isn't full of happiness. Fulfillment yes but not happiness. I was trying to see that you finally got some happiness but some thoughtless hunters shot me. So I am going to give you the greatest a firebird can give a human man. My egg. When it hatches my child will be yours and your kin's for all eternity. It is there in that tree. Now hurry my child. Go, for you are needed elsewhere this night. Like in that clearing with that young girl. Oh one more piece of advice my son… she is not as young as she appears. Do not let it stand in the way,' the phoenix uttered his last word and his last breath left him. He was dead. _

'_Godric knelt next to the firebird soaking up what he had heard. However his thoughts were once again cut short as the bird began to burn and flame. Soon all it was a pile of ashes._

000000000000000000000000000000

'_Godric finally climbed to his feet and proceeded to the tree the phoenix had indicated earlier. In it there was indeed an egg; it was large and gold in coloring. Cradling it softly between his hands he slowly made his way back to camp…'_

_"Did the game elude you brave heart?" a teasing Salazzar asked. _

"_Not exactly friend," Godric then proceeded to explain what had happened in the clearing with the phoenix._

_"Well then. We should probably watch this egg very closely and until it hatches keep it warm. Wrap it in your blanket," Salazzar suggested. _

'_As Godric nodded and began to wrap the egg tightly and securely in his blanket the girl they had rescued let forth a moan. The men went quickly to her side.'_

"_Where am I?" she asked, "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Godric Gryffindor and this man is Salazzar. We are in a wood not to far from the village where I assume you lived," Godric explained, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"_

"_No. Thank you kind sirs for your assistance but I must be own my way," the girl said and surprisingly enough she was able to stand. She looked pale and as if she had been through a great battle. Her clothes and body looked like they had seen much better days._

"_My lady you are in no way able to travel! Your injuries were severe and a lady of your stature should not travel alone. Please allow us to travel with you. We can be your guard. We have two horses you should not be made to walk," Godric pressed. He grabbed her in an effort to stop her from leaving and the girl froze._

"_Sir. I will only warn you once- release me," the girl said in a deadly soft voice._

"_Ha. And what pray tell are you going to do if he doesn't listen? I have seen this man in action. He can do things you wouldn't even dream of. You are no match for him…little girl," Salazzar quipped. He was watching her with a knowing glint in his eye. He was up to something. _

'_With that Salazzar turned to Godric and raised his eyebrows. Godric just looked at him nonplussed.'_

'_As Salazzar turned back towards the girl there was a bright flash of light. The next thing the two men knew they were in the air being held around the ankles by something invisible. The girl looked at them and smiled a smile that told everyone there she was quite proud of herself. She started to again walk away when she heard a chuckle behind her. She slowly turned around and met with a very surprising sight. '_

'_Both men were sitting around the fire as if nothing had happened at all.'_

"_How did you get down? No one has ever managed to get down unless I said they could," she asked her question filled with genuine puzzlement. _

"_My dear you could not have possibly have thought you were the only one that was gifted could you?" Salazzar asked. _

"_Prove it," the girl commanded. _

'_Salazzar turned to Godric and snapped his fingers. Godric's clothes changed from his rugged riding clothes to a beautiful robe of midnight blue and silver trim. He heard the girl gasp from behind him but he didn't stop. He instead nodded to Godric who waved his arm and the fire started to grow until it turned into a curvaceous fire-woman who danced a slow hypnotizing dance.'_

"_Enough," the girl commanded and everything returned too normal. _

"_My name is Helga Hufflepuff. My family is the royal family around here. My father was a kind and just ruler to the people. Always fair and never cruel is the creed he lived by. Now there came to be a time, I believe I was around eleven, when strange things would happen around me. Vegetables would turn to sweets and strange cats and animals found their ways into the castle; how you ask? Nobody knew. Except for me. I knew, because I was the one doing it. Soon however my nurse discovered my secret and told my mother. Who just laughed and was merry. She was proud of me. Of anything I could do. I was her pride and joy. My father was proud but also nervous. Many in this realm were superstitious. However, it was too late for that. My nurse had spread the news. Everyone knew what was going on with me and they were scared. They called me witch and many other names. But it didn't matter- I grew up sheltered in my father's castle. I trained and learned to control my gifts. But my happiness was not to last. Shortly before my eighteenth birthday my mother passed. My father didn't live long without her. Maybe seven months. At his funeral the other day the people of the town surrounding my castle rebelled and came to arrest me. I never believed I was any kind of danger so I was just going to talk to them at my trial the next day. However during the night somebody snuck up on me and knocked me out cold. The rest you know…" she trailed off as her story ended._

"_My lady? You are welcome to join us on our travels as long as needed. But some more… appropriate clothing may be in order," Salazzar said and with a snap of his fingers her ripped and bloodied garments turned into a beautiful riding dress of the palest blue with a white sash around the waist and tall black riding boots. As the boots encircled her feet she felt warm for the first time in days._

"_Now for a steed," Godric said to himself._

"_Allow me," Helga smiled and raised her fingers to her lips and whistled. After a few minutes a pounding of hooves could be heard. A magnificent white horse trotted into the camp._

"_Well my dear we are certainly going to travel in style. She is yours, yes?" Godric asked._

"_She is really a he. And yes he is mine. We were meant for each other at birth weren't we boy?" Helga asked her horse, "He goes by Echo."_

_"Very well. Now lets enjoy this fire and decide where we are heading," Salazzar suggested._

"_Well I don't know about you but I am right now just traveling, trying to teach the ones who don't know what this gift of theirs is or how to use, trying to teach them to control it and hide it form the normal ones," Godric put forth, "I think we should go to the next town and search for any that want to learn and then carry on,"_

"_That is an excellent idea. I wanted to teach for a s long as I remember," Helga said excitedly. _

"_I agree. However I think we should have a permanent place to teach. Not just travel form place to place," Salazzar put in. _

"_That is for a later time Salazzar. We will discuss that tomorrow. Let's get some sleep we have a ride tomorrow," Godric said and lay down and went to sleep by the fire. Soon the others followed without a word. _

'_What do you think Harry?' _Fawkes asked.

"I think I need to get Hermione in here and let her know what's going on and then let her view everything as well. However, for now I will ask if you could possibly finish the story later?" Harry asked the phoenix.

'_As you wish Harry,' _Fawkes said,

With that Harry went to find Hermione. He found her in her miniature library. He quickly told her what had happened. Hermione listened and then decided that Fawkes could be a real asset to the team. But then she set down her book and walked towards the door.

"What is going on Hermione? We need to get everything lined out and-"

"No Harry. We are going to take a break and go swimming. Now. We can plan everything tomorrow morning and get everything lined out like lesson plans and buy everything tomorrow. You need a break before you get neck deep in studies. Now go get into those blue trunks we bought. Hurry now," and with that last order Hermione turned into her room to change. Harry thought he best do as he was told and went to change.

Harry was done a lot sooner than Hermione and went out to the pool. He jumped in and began doing laps. Fawkes had perched on one of the trees that gave a shadow to the south end of the pool.

"Harry? Are you out here?" a sweetly feminine voice called.

"I'm in the pool, 'Mione!" Harry called back. He turned in the direction of the voice to see a beautiful goddess in a white bikini making her way towards him. It took him a minute to realize he was staring and he forced his mouth to close.

"Hermione! You look gorgeous in that suit. Not that you didn't look gorgeous before but now… I'm just mucking up the compliment aren't I?" Harry asked.

"I think it's cute when you stumble over your words," Hermione said as she effortlessly glided through the water to his waiting form, "You know something Harry? You look pretty hot in that bathing suit too. It shows off your sexy abs."

Harry gulped as he felt a hand slide down his chest. His last coherent thought as Hermione's mouth got closer and closer was that her teeth were really straight. (lol. I just had to put that in. I mean come on he was the one that noticed when she let Poppy shrink them a little extra. Jeez people…lol. Ok I'm crazy I know. You don't have to rub it in my face.)


End file.
